Loving You
by Mei Ju
Summary: The Palace is my prison, your dollhouse. Treat us kindly please. Or if you can't. Don't touch at all. Trapped in, the white walls surround me. So I promise that I will never leave you. Loving you, that's what I have control over. ((SASUHINA)) AU - Influenced by Ancient Chinese Court.
1. Intro

Authors Note : This is the rewrite to Loving You. I started awhile ago, had it all laid out…and lost it when I switched computers for college. I will be changing some things too, hopefully you'll like the changes. I'm very sorry for this inconvenience. I will try my best to update very quickly.

Loving You

Intro - Beyond the Gate

Word Count – 3713

Published – 5/13/15

Estimated Next Chapter – 5/15/13

My sister and Father help me into the carriage. The lattice windows covered by the light purple silk curtains, I pull them back with the silver cord. My Father stands by the door, he looks handsome and strong, his hair lays his eyes are strong and his posture upright. His eyes soften today. He knows he won't be seeing me ever again. It must be bittersweet. It is for me. Although I am his daughter, bound to him by blood and therefore relentless respect and love him. I know how much of a disappointment I was.

He knows it was his duty to love me, to care for me, but at the same time I knew it was hard to do so. I was a daughter. He loved me I'm sure. But I think he feels mostly relief in handing me off to another.

I squeeze his hand and wave out the window. My large extended Clan has all been present for the sendoff. I said good bye to my closest family members last night privately. When I look out the window we're all dress uniformly, simple, but high quality silks or light greys and purples. The elders have the privilege of wearing darker dyed material and they smile from the porch. Waving my sister and me off.

Hyuga Clan is one of the great eight banners in Konoha. An eligible daughter from each Clan, if available, is required to serve the emperor as one of his wives. My sister Hanabi is being sent with me as one of my formal maids, but my Father and I both want to arrange a marriage for her outside the Clan.

With a click good bye I drop my Fathers hand and he closes our door. My sister and I feel the carriage and jolt and my heart sinks. I look back at the small window behind my head and I watch as all I've ever known disappear from sight.

We're heading South, to the Capital of Tianjin, that's where the main Palace. The Uchiha Dynasty has ruled peacefully and firmly the past several centuries and no one has dared to disturb them. However after the scandal Itachi Uchiha left, I was amazed that I was called to begin with. We assumed that Emperor Sasuke would decide to hold it off longer.

In fact in muddled my plans. Neji and I were supposed to marry. I am from the Main Branch, the eldest child, to combine and keep the Hyuga line pure for the leaders we manner cousins. Neji and I knew each other for a very long time and I can content with the proposal. This is after a previous failure of mine. When the letter was sent from Tianjin there was no way they would allow such a slight. My sister was a few years too young and wouldn't be considered in time.

Neji will end up marrying another women from the Main Branch, and ruling as Lord Hyuga when my Father dies.

My sister stares at me intently, I can feel it as I look outside our window. Hyuga's live in the North, the weather here is cool, but mild. Our winters are harsh and unforgiving. I look forward to the forever mild and easy going weather of Tianjin, on the coastline of our Great Nation.

My sister soft face looks remarkably like my Father in female form. She's beautiful, with sharp features that turn eyes. Hanabi is only 14 and hasn't been subjected to the honorable laws that everyone goes through when they're 15. Even still, she was a shelter child.

"Are you worried?" Hanabi asks softly. Her tunic and pants represents her innocence. Children's' clothing are always light in color and there is no different. Although I can see signs of my sister turning into a lady, most will ignore this.

"Of course. But that doesn't change the circumstances." I say mildly and calmly. I rests my head on a pillow. My hair down and simple, my clothes are soft lavender color, a hanfu, the robes wrap around me easily, the soft white cotton under me keeps me warm.

Inside the cart that follows me is lavish and expensive silks in every color. Women in the Palace where the national outfits of the Uchiha's. I will wear a slit, collar dress with wide pants. Metal buttons will secure my outfit together, wired and hammered into small intricate shapes they'll be dainty and easy to break. My face will be painted, my eyes lined with black khol and my hands will be done up with henna. My hair will be braided in elegant designs that will help my face appear to be more round and soft. My sister has already practiced before. L

Everything is different. I remember getting the silks, the dark green looked so strange on my skin, I felt like I was being swallowed by it. My hands reminds me of when I was a child. A simple, collarless tunic and pants is where all children in Konoha where. But once we hit puberty we are removed from each other company. A man will become educated or start working while a woman would be hidden from view.

I has vivid dreams of the Uchiha's visiting our residence, the Empress and my Mother was very good friends. When I was younger I was fascinated at the fabric, the bright and exciting patterns looked so excited compared to my simple outfit of grey.

My friend Ino Yamanaka is another daughter called, she is from another Great Banner family and is on the way to the Palace. I will be going with her and we are good friends. Yamanaka's are known for their scholars, while my family is known for making good sages, or people who uphold the traditions of our lands.

Her Palace is close, on the border of the Hyuga and Yamanaka territory, her family expands much farther south.

We are greeted warmly. A eunuch helps me down. His small statue and sweet childlike face surprises me. Ino has a tunic of dark purple on, a collar indicates her status as a women, except unlike the ones we will wear in the Palace, this one is long, to her knees but she wears a skirt under it. Her hair is in the ponytail and her eyes look bright ahead as her Father helps me from her pavilion.

"If you are tired Lady Hinata, why don't you come inside for some food."

Ko my servants replies to Lord Yamanaka. Although the questions was directed at me, it would be rude for me to speak out loud to him. We have no relation and I am no longer a child, or a widow.

"Lord Yamanaka, we have to keep moving, but Lady Hinata is grateful for your hospitality." We both bow gracefully.

"I am just being selfish, trying to keep my daughter to myself, just a little longer."

That must be a lovely feeling. Having something so precious that it hurts to say good bye. Reflecting on my own farewell to my Father I can't come up with any feelings of home sickness beyond the fact it was comfortable and easy living there. Instead the images of the elders smoking and drinking tea come to mind, or the children singing rhymes. That is was I miss.

"I understand." Ko says for me quickly, but insists we have to get going. Ino quickly takes my sister's place in my carriage. My sister will be in another behind me.

Ino looks assured and enjoys the scenery. We're both grateful we are going together. Ino is very talkative and fills me on her daily life back home. She leaves nothing else. Ino loves to gossip, and a long ride to the Palace is the perfect excuse. I don't mind listening, besides we are living in the same Palace. The Palace of White Jade, it is historical where Hyuga's have been placed and is known for being close to the Pond and farthest from the Imperial Palace where the Emperor resides. It's supposed to be allusive and quiet, a refuge for the Emperor and his wife.

Ino's family has lately resided there as well, we weren't surprised by the news at all. I will get the right side and her the left. Both of us will enjoy the quiet, or at least Ino will be able to fill it with noise without competition.

As I listen politely I realize how often Lord Shikamaru Nara's family is brought up. The Nara's are east of them and are very close. When we were younger I remember playing with the family often. But sadly, as it is in our culture once we turned 15 we left our childish ways and realized our roles in society. His was to be one of the most respected scholar's and now an advisor to Emperor Sasuke, while we were meant to serve in his the inner palaces.

"Is Lord Shikamaru well?" I ask, interrupting her vivid description of a street circus act she snuck out and saw with her younger cousins.

"I suppose so. He doesn't come by often. He's helping the Emperor rule, it's a tiring affair. He doesn't come home very often."

"Do you miss him?"

"Oh yes, often Hinata. But we will see him on the Palace Grounds. We are remember our childhood together." Her eyes sparkle. Memories must have flooded her thoughts. We cling to them. Afterwards we stay upstairs, careful to learn our traditions and realize our purpose. Not to waste time in the rivers or ponds. But instead to be quiet and calm.

Her arm moves to mine. Her smiles genuine and sweet.

"One day we'll both have children. The future of our Nation is on our shoulders. To care for them in the highest honor. Those memories, we will also cherish."

"Children." I smile at the thought. I have no real drive to become the Empress, or even his favorite. I barely remember Emperor Sasuke when we were young and while I have no childhood connection many family's from the Eight Banners will have stronger ties. Once my dear Mother died the Empress stopped visiting. I don't give myself false hopes.

Pleasantly sitting in silence we watch the hills roll by. Ko politely knocks on our door. He is on horseback, he is one of my eunuchs who have bene sent to serve me. He came along with the message and taught me everything I would need to know about the customs.

"Yes?" I slide the door open a little.

"Lord Shikamaru and Lord Chouji are here at the half way point. Your family's guards will head back now, along with servants that won't be accompanying you. Would you like to greet them?" He asks politely and softly.

"Of course." Ino sticks her hands out and makes a small " _pat pat"_ motion with her hand, quickly our carriages comes to a full stop and we're helped out.

My sister Hanabi quickly comes out conversing with the servants who are saying their good byes. However I turn to the men in dark blue and red. Their long collared tunics and pants, along with the embroider animals show their statuses. I am not surprised he was raised into the ranks of the Grand Council.

We quickly get on our knees and fully kowtow.

"Please raise." Lord Shikamaru says tiredly. The poor man is always tired. Ino says he is lazy and not to feel bad for him though.

"Noble Lady Ino Yamanaka and Noble Lady Hinata Hyuga." A eunuch shouts. In the Palace everyone is immediately made aware of the rank, but regardless, unless the woman is the Empress, we bow for every man of noble birth. As Noble Lady we are now marked as a concubine, although our title suggests, we are newly appointed, or not favored from a noble family.

A eunuch on my said once we rise calls out their names and titles quickly.

"Grand Council Member, Noble Lord Shikamaru Nara and Banner Lord Chouji Akimichi."

While staying a respectful distance from each other we exchange pleasantries. I am made aware that from here on out we are under Imperial protection. Also, with some surprise I find out we are the only ones from the Eight Banners to have daughters who were suitable.

Ino's face lights up every time Shikamaru glances at her. It's a childish naïve smile that she hasn't learned to hide yet. But even Shikamaru's voice softens when directed at her. His hair has been pulled back into a ponytail, a lot like Ino's. They looks matches for each other.

Banner Lord Chouji makes the threesome up, also from the same area they played together as children. Still they are very comfortable together and I know they will look out for each other.

Although I don't feel left out. My sister pulls me politely away and I quickly gives my thanks to my banner men who came with us to keep us safe. I will miss them all terribly.

Soon we were herded back into the carriage and told to sit tight. Ino fell asleep but my eyes couldn't leave the landscape. I have never been so far south. Then fauna fascinates me and the flowers smell warm and kind. My skins feels awake and alive. However the feeling lulls me into sleep and I rest my head on the soft pillows provided.

When we make a sudden stop both Ino and I jolt awake. My sister is sliding the door opened and tells me we're here. Although the sun is setting I can see ahead that the entire Palace has come to greet us. From the moment I cross the pavilion I realize that I will never be allowed to leave. My life is starting now.

Everyone bows low to us and I am told that I have been provided two more personal maids. Emi and Ayame. While a fleet of Eunuchs will be at my beck in call indirectly I won't have a relationship with them at all. They are dressed fashionably and looks clever. Both are in the collar slit dress with wide sleeves. Their hair braided into a low bun with soft silver pins peeking through.

We are quickly told to change and come inside. Then we should go to the Imperial Palace and receive our tributes before supper is served.

Emi and Ayame looks through my new clothes and pull some out. Gently they talk amongst each other and set them out on the bed. As a strip I realize that the robes I have always worn at home will no longer be appreciated or allowed. I could have the silk reused, but I think I'll keep them, hidden away.

They pull out a pink and purple outfit and they slit dainty pink shoes on my feet. There is wood on the bottom to elevate me and show my status as a women who doesn't work. But at the same time it's rather unpleasant.

I wobble my way and Emi quickly supports me by holding my arm. When Ino is ready we both walk to the Imperial Palace. Everything looks so unearthly beautiful. Unlike the natural charm and grace the country side has, this beauty was manufactured. The walls were the purest of whites, the lanterns has dark grey roofs and were being lit as we walked me. The walls were so high that it would allow the resident complete privacy. The doors painted red for luck and safe keeping, each had a gold lettering above with the Title of each Palace.

A eunuch leads us to the door of the Imperial Palace. A beautiful woman with bright pink hair and green eyes is waiting for us. "Consort Sakura Haruno." He introduces us to her.

"Noble Lady Hinata Hyuga and Noble Lady Ino Yamanaka, welcome. I will let you inside." We both bow and are lead inside. Her hair is braided with above her head and has tassels of dark green on both sides. The way they swing with her graceful gait was memorizing. She is so comfortable walking around. It is almost as if she doesn't feel the pinch at the toes or the pressure on the arch of her foot.

She kneels in from to the Emperor while Ino and I both kowtow. The cold stone is smooth and clean. I do not worry about the makeup that was painted on.

"Emperor Sasuke Uchiha!" A Eunuch with long red beads around his neck bellows.

For the life of me, I cannot remember his face.

"You may rise." His voice is soft and strong. His eyes are sharp and focused. His appearance is pleasing to the eye. But his aura does little for my heart. He is distant and seems to be only greeting us out of duty and not respect.

What was his face like as a child? This hard and unfeeling? That doesn't feel right in my heart. Yet it is the appearance he is set on giving us now. I have fleeting memories of the deceased Itachi Uchiha. His face was always so wise and had a kind, understanding way about him. We were going to marry at one point. But when my Mother died the arrangement fell through. The late Emperor and my Father didn't get along as well as the women.

All of the childlike features are gone that's for sure. However he looks very much like Dowager Empress Mikoto. He has grace and a silent overwhelming confidence that's natural and respectable.

Ino seem to sigh though, her eyes take every inch with vigor and she instantly lights up. She has previous memories, she doesn't seem surprised, instead happy at his being.

The eunuch comes over with a book. "To your left is Noble Lady Hinata Hyuga, the eldest daughter to the Highest Honored Lord Hiashi Hyuga. She is known for her remarkable drawing and cooking skills. Next to her is Noble Lady Ino Yamanaka, the only child of Highest Honored Lord Yamanaka. She is known for literacy skills and memory. They're both residing in the Palace of White Jade."

"That is good." He says. Before dismissing us.

Consort Sakura walks out with us. She is all grace and long limbs. "I will walk with you." She says confidently. Her entourage awaits behind her.

"We're honored." I bow quickly but she gestures me to stand up.

"We are sisters here. With a common goal, do not worry about these things. When we ae amongst each other."

"Are we the only three? Do the other banners not have girls?"

"None that are of age. But I'm sure that will change as time goes on. Emperor Sasuke was just placed as Emperor early this year. He is busy enough with dealing with the country. I am sure he will make time for all of us though." The wind chills our bones, but it's refreshing in a way.

Haruno is not one of the 8 Banner Clans, so I am curious why she is here and ranked above us. It could be seen as a slight. Unless of course she is pregnant.

"You were here before?" Ino asks bravely, she is curious of this also. Ino comes from a liberal family, but still one that respects the hierarchy.

"Yes, I married Sasuke 3 years ago. When he was still a Prince."

"You were here for the rebellion?" Ino says shocked. "That's horrible."

"We weren't here. Emperor Sasuke and I resided in the Southern Palace. That's where I'm from. We knew nothing of the event until everything had already happened. It is taboo, please do not speak about it." She says thoughtfully. "It causes the Emperor a lot of grief and hardships. It is best to distract him."

She stops in front of her Palace and bows her neck slightly to be respectful.

"I take my leave first."

I look up to read the letter, Palace of Petals. Named for her no doubt.

"She waves her knowledge in our face yet doesn't indulge us in anything." Ino says softly to me as we sit looking through our tribute gifts. They were laid out for us once we returned. She quickly bangs the tables with her open palm making the gems bounce.

"She is close to the Emperor."

"Haruno." She ignores me completely. "I've never heard that name before. Some peasant? Surely not. She is beautiful I suppose." She says distastefully.

"She has been kind thus far."

"She is lonely. After all having no children can do that to a women." She says it with bite in her voice, more like disappointment and disbelief. "Three years and no child? What does she do with all that free time?"

"I'm sure it's not from lack of trying." I look at an ivory bracelet, it was carved to have lush, tiny flowers on it. I put it on, admiring the how smooth and white my skin looks. Before turning back to her. "Just enjoy this moment of peace. Children can be loud."

"They validate our existence, they carry out our name throughout time."

"Of course they do." I quickly agree. My eyes are not concentrating on Ino though. I can tell she doesn't want someone to converse with but to talk at.

She continues to speak ill of Sakura, making veiled comments about she could do better and how easy it would be for her to gain favor. With her beauty I do not see the problem. She's exciting to be around. Also the center of attention. I'm sure she could pull it off.

As for me, I may not be the ugly duckling I was as a child. However I realize I lack the skills it would take to be Empress.

When her steam is finally let out Ino is much more agreeable. She laughs at the bright fabrics people wear here and take jokes about the shoes. She is bright and endearing. Her fascination with everything is pure and delightful. Her skins clears up with her pleasant mood and we go outside to watch the lanterns float on pond near our new home. They look like tiny sunsets.

Even if it's late no one says anything.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Expectations and Realities

Point of View – Noble Lady Hinata Hyuga – Autumn

Word Count – 4492

Published – 5/15/15

Estimated Next Chapter – 5/20/13

Every morning it is the same mundane routine. Wake up, spend far too long in front of a polished mirror and listen to Hanabi gossip with the others. Today the news is the fact that Consort Sakura announced her suspected pregnancy.

Although Ino and I have suspected as much, is has almost been a week, but we haven't been called to serve yet. While Ino takes this as a slight, both of us agree there is a valid reason. It was also because Consort Sakura often looks ill in the morning, but not in the evenings when she plays cards with us.

"It is a blessing. She waited such a long time though. Already around a month?" Ayame holds up another mirror so I can look at the back of my bun. Elegantly placed a silver delicate peony ornament holds it all together.

"The Doctor was rewarded handsomely and Emperor Sasuke is so pleased." Hanabi says, she takes my arm to place a cold jade bracelet on my wrist.

"We should congratulate her", I take the last sip of warm miso soup and let them quickly apply my lipstick, "let's get going."

Although it is the fall the days are briskly chilly, not cold and I politely refuse the cloak that Emi holds up. Instead I walk out of my Palace doors quickly, the shoes already feel much more comfortable on my feet now. However Hanabi is never far behind.

When I reach the Palace of Petals an imperial eunuch is there. His wrinkles look remind me of the rolling hills and his eyes are turn down kindly. He bows to me and I do the same.

"Noble Lady Hinata, Emperor Sasuke is there at the moment. If you'd like to enter allow me to ask on your behalf first." He says kindly. His voice is the unnatural high notes that all eunuchs have, no matter how much they age.

"That would be nice." Behinds me I imagine the shared looks Hanabi and Ayame are sharing. It is nice that they are so close, but at the same time they are extremely noisy.

He bows again before moving in the Palace. Another guard with bright blond hair looks down at me.

I bow quickly, his peacock feathers state he is one of Emperor Sasuke's guard, but they often don't follow him into our part of the Imperial Palace.

He smiles quickly, his bright white teeth look like snow and his blue eyes are like the oceans.

"Noble Lady Hinata Hyuga." My sister introduces him to me. She lowers her voice politely and looks up at him, also in awe.

"Highest Imperial Guard of the 1st Degree, Naruto." He stays simply with a bright energetic smile. "You must be new around here. How do you like the Imperial Palace? You're from the North right?"

I nod my head slightly. "Yes I am from the North. The charm of the Imperial Palace cannot be compared to anywhere on Earth. It is the highest honor to reside here, so close to the Heavenly Father of our Nation."

"That is true. However the Palace in the South has the most beautiful flowers if you ask me. The gardens have been untouched for years and ever flower grows more beautifully each Spring. Maybe you will accompany Emperor when he makes his first trip back." He seems to remember something because his smile grows. His cheeks almost have little whiskers on them, reminding me of a cat or fox. "I resided there, so maybe I am biased." He looks a little ashamed and puts his hand on the back of his head. He looks so carefree.

The eunuch comes back and leads me. Quickly we both bow to each other and I am lead inside. Going past him I am pleased that he smells of sandalwood and it warms me to the core.

I quickly bow to the both of them. The Palace of Petals is certainly beautiful and I can see touches of the South everywhere I look. The vases deigns are floral and bright, the flowers they hold thought shine brightly with their beauty. I am amazed that they have survived the night. Her wall is decorated with long scrolls with scenes from the South, the biggest in the entrance and is of a waterfall. The seal of Prince Sasuke is on it, he was the previous owner.

They're both sitting easily with each other. His face is less strict at this moment, but still unreadable. While Sakura's face is bright and happy. Her hand on her belly.

"Congratulations." I look directly at Emperor Sasuke. A part of my soul hurts, although it is the woman who has to care for the unborn child, who is in charge of raising him and loving him it is also the man who receives the recognition for everything.

"Thank you." His voice seems strained, as if he doesn't know what to say to that. He looks calmly over at Sakura as if he wants her to continue the conversation.

"Yes, thank you Noble Lady Hinata. Although it is too early to tell, the doctors seems to believe that this child is exceptionally healthy and growing fast. Please pray it is a boy."

"Of course, but as the first Mother to the Nation, any child is a blessing." Sasuke says surprisingly. Even he seems a little nervous at this words. He shifts a little before adding. "I will love the child regardless."

A maid I don't recognize gets me a stool to sit down and asks if I want tea, but I decline. I don't want to ruin the face my sister worked so hard to put together. It is weird. Sitting with my husband, next to his wife and my new friend. To anyone else they would ask, how can you put up with this? Hyuga's typically do not have more than one partner, even my Father never remarried. But throughout Konoha it is very typical. A man can have a 1st wife, his legal and most privileged and then concubines. The Emperor however can have as many wives as he'd like. However positioning is directed by the Council of Family Affairs.

"Have you through of names yet?" I ask politely.

Sakura smiles up at me and giggles. "It is a bit early for that." But her eyes says to ask me later.

We switch topics between the growing child inside her and Palace in life in general. I ask polite questions about the South, reminding them that I haven't been outside the North since I came here. While Sakura quickly and vividly describes her past home Sasuke looks much more comfortable just listening. But occasionally with something comes up he remember he nods and says a little _hn._

I find out quickly through the chatter that Sakura was the daughter of Sasuke's tutor and when they were young they use to sneak out and play in the maze gardens. Naruto, the blond haired guard outside is another one of their childhood friends. His Father was a Guard also, but it was his Mother who was the one of Royal Blood and another one of the Empress's best friends. I actually remember meeting the fiery red-haired woman as a child and I can now see how Naruto gets his charisma.

"Emperor Sasuke, Banner Lord Kiba has returned. He has all the documents of his travel ready and has prepared a rather detail report. I would like to humbly suggest you start now." The old eunuch says again.

"I will leave first then. It was nice seeing you again Hinata." He smiles at me and gives Sakura a pat on the shoulder before making his way out.

"You didn't tell me the Emperor knew you before."

"I am no memory of him. I was supposed to marry his late brother when my Mother was alive." I answer honestly.

"He remember you though." Sakura looks thoughtful for a moment. "I'd much rather you become his love than Ino."

"Don't you want it to be yourself."

She just smiles at me sadly. And shakes her head. "Not particularly. Haruno's are not one of the Eight Banners, we aren't even an old family. I could never be the Empress. My children might have the status, if Sasuke decides to alter the rules, but the Council of Family Affairs are very much against this idea. But yes, I do want Sasuke to love me. But if he was to love you too. There is no harm in that.

Did you know that Sasuke left for the Imperial Palace before me? I was in the Southern Palace for about a month before I was asked to come. The Council of Family Affairs wanted to annul our marriage. So I am just happy to be his wife."

"He really loves you." I say, trying to perk her up a little, her eyes are lost in memories.

"I'm sure he does. But in that month I realize, I could be happy without him too."

After that I realized that I should leave to give her time to herself so we quickly make plans to play cards tonight and I leave for my home.

Ino was up by then, she was looking at the pond, telling some poor gardener something. I can hear the sharpness as I approach her.

"I am telling you, Chinese plums do not bloom this early. If you don't know that tree this is, at least don't lie."

"Ino, what's wrong?" I bow respectfully to cowering servants.

"It is autumn isn't it?" She asks and I sigh.

"Yes."

"Do Chinese plums bloom in autumn?"

"I suppose not."

Ino looks at that poor man and dismisses him with her hand, but later calls out to him.

"I want you to get me the head curator."

"Ino, what's wrong?"

"Did you know that Sakura announced her pregnancy?" She says, she takes my arm and dismisses our servants.

"I was just there, congratulating her. You should do the same."

Ino gives me a defeated look and hold my hand. Her hands are so cold, almost like touching ice.

"I will later today, I promise." She says softly. "When I get pregnant will she congratulate me?"

"Of course." I say to appease her. Soon we are walking hand in hand in some of the general gardens. The beautiful mazes and manmade ponds are surrounded by the most beautiful trees and flowers. Everything looks breathtaking. The general gardens, all with separate names after famous wives of past Emperors are between the men's realm of politics and medicine with the family of the Emperor. A few generations ago, they were proclaimed open to everyone who resides and works in the palace.

We see children of servants run around, playing little games, the tunics are cut like the ones I had as a child but the colors are far more varied. The girls have their hair cut short, I see the bob I once wore a few times over.

We're greeted politely and with great vigor, everyone excited to meet us. We see a crowd of bright eyed new eunuchs, about 8-10 they seems nervous at first but approach us for games of catch. It seems like they're on a break and unsupervised.

Soon some of the young female servants come running and ask if we all want to play Cuju. I have played that with my sister and female cousins very often and I can see that Ino seems pleased.

Cuju is played with two open nets on opposite sides. There one ball and normally the teams are about 12 -16 people each. Using only our feet we kick the ball through the nets.

Hanabi helps me take off the shoes and soon I am only in my socks, I don't mind though it's nice to be out of those pointy shoes.

While playing back and forth they seem like they're having so much fun. I play lightly, everyone other than Ino and I are younger than 15. As I was running forward to catch the ball my ankle rolls and I fall in a rather graceless heap.

My sister runs forward and picks me up. She looks worried and helps me sit down more naturally.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Asks Ino, she gets down to kneel with me.

"Yeah I'm fine, there a small hole and I didn't see. It's fine really." I give my best small smile, the children huddling around us now. Looking afraid and nervous. "It doesn't hurt much anymore. But I think we should call it a day anyways."

"Noble Lady Hinata, I found Imperial Doctor Shino." Ayame shouts, she moves the children around us and leads the doctor through. He bows immediately. I smile. I know him.

Ino also bows before rushing the children away to play elsewhere. Lord Shino is from the Aburame Banner Clan and they are known for being good healer and cultivators. As one of the Eight heirs of the Banner Clan we were close as children. He also came North as a young man to practice and research medicine in the North. My Family hosted him.

"Please forgive." I lower my head gently.

"Nothing you need to feel bad about Noble Lady Hinata. It happens far more often than it should. I've told the gardeners to make a flat paying field, but they haven't gotten around to it yet." He kneels down near my foot.

"May I?'

"Please."

He lifts it up delicately and I must have made a face because she apologizes quickly before gently setting it back down.

"Not broken, but will be sore, best to stay off it. I will help you back." He positions himself to lift me carefully.

"Shouldn't a eunuch do this?" Hanabi asks quickly. "Unless you are a eunuch?" She says curiously.

"Ah, you are right, I will go fetch one. I am not a eunuch." He quickly goes over to one the older eunuchs, now scolding the little ones before he scurries over.

"I am very sorry!" He kowtow quickly.

"It is no one fault. Please don't worry yourself over it." I smile up at him. "Just take me home if you can."

"Of course, of course!" He lifts me up quickly and I am either pleased at how little I weigh or pleased at how strong he is. The man is quite slight so I would like to think it is the former.

Imperial Doctor Shino quickly follows me, along with Ino and our servants.

"You can put her on the bed please!" Emi says quickly.

Shino smiles at me politely. "You should put some ice on it. For now, why don't we give her some space please." Quickly everyone leads the room and he takes a seat.

"Hinata, you remember me right? From our childhood?"

"I could never forget. How s Banner Lord Kiba?" He helps me plush up some pillows so I'm sitting up.

"He is good, engaged actually. To a women who matches his personality quite well. They have a lot in common I've heard."

"That is good."

"Hinata I never got to thank you for the years we spent together. My childhood would have been bleak without the wo of you."

"It's fate we are all together again."

"When you get better, I would enjoy spending some time again with the three of us."

"That sounds great. Tell me about Palace life."

He looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Where do I begin? I have been here since I left the Hyuga Compound. Well, I knew Emperor Itachi and his darling wife. Such a tragedy, what happened that is – he would have been a great Emperor. Although your husband is doing a very good job thus far. When Kiba was called to serve as an advisor that was pleasant news. Although Kiba goes on assignments very often he is returning soon I'm sure."

"Kiba grew up then?" I picture the rough around the edges little boy we use to play with. Always the leader in our little games he was a fierce and adventurous child. His dog went everywhere with him, the white pup was a wonderful amusement.

"Yes, I would was very surprised as well." Shino smiles thoughtfully, also remember the little spunk he was.

My sisters comes in with a pot of tea and a plate of cookies.

"Banner Lord Shino." She bows.

"Hanabi, how are you?"

"Good. Tea?" She when her faces raises I can see the blush that sprinkles her cheeks.

"Please, thank you. You'll take good care of your sister won't you?"

"Of course. You should come often to see her though. Make sure we are doing it right?" She says thoughtfully and sweetly. I stifle a small giggle. It had been clear for a long time that my sister had a small crush on Shino. To him he was the illusive, older and mature friend of her older sister. In the sharp contrast to Kiba, he was able to shine.

"I will visit." He sips on the tea politely.

My sister sits on the foot of the bed and we begin to talk more about our past together. I am happy to have friends here in the Palace. Although Emi and Ayame seem loyal enough they cannot compare to my childhood companions. Whenever I look at his mature face I can still see the quiet shy boy who would follow Kiba around with me. Us playing in the snow and getting ice skating was our favorite past time.

I tell my sister that night that I can't go to cards with Sakura. And even when Shino takes his leave I feel at peace.

Waking up is still mundane. But less so now that Consort Sakura is pregnant and Ino is her only companion. Those two get along like water and oil. No matter how understanding they try to be, someone always ends up throwing a veiled insult at each other.

Tonight it is Consort Sakura who sits by my bedside as I was trying to read. She whispers to me sweetly while peeling as apple for us to eat.

"Sasuke and I have decided on a name you know. For how child. If it's a boy then I would like Ichigo. But if it's a girl I think I prefer Sarada."

I put my book down gently, she looks up at me pleasantly. I know she's bored. I know she's bored.

"Why Ichigo and Sarada?"

"Ichigo for first son. We couldn't think of anything that wasn't too overdone or rude. Sarada because Sasuke want that to be his first daughter's name."

"Did he tell you why?"

"Yes, when we were younger, there was this fairy tale we loved. It took place in this fictional realm called India. It was about this man, I forget his name but he was guru of a sort. A spiritual man that people thought was either brilliant or mad. However to Sarada he was kind and caring. He was a compassionate man to her and she devoted herself to him. Sarada was known as the Divine Mother once he died. It's as if Sasuke is naming her Empress."

"That's a sweet tale."

She pushes the plate closer to me and I take a piece to munch on.

"If you have such a beautiful name for your daughter, you should one for a son. Sometime special." Please talk more.

"I think you're right. I don't know what do you think?" _Don't deflect it to me!_

"Boruto."

"That was quick! Hm why would you name your son that?"

"I don't know, it reminds me of my cousin Neji."

"That's so sweet. Hinata you truly are the best. Maybe I should name our son after Itachi. Didn't that mean weasel."

I nod thoughtfully and let her drone on and on. Talking about the long family lineage of the Uchihas.

Instead I think about pleasant memories of home and reposition myself on the bed. Sitting here for the past couple of days seemed a little much.

"Excuse me, Imperial Doctor Shino Aburame is here." Sakura looks up at Emi who quickly bows.

"I will leave then. Let him in. I'll see you soon Hinata." She bows politely Shino as he walks in and he does the same. He waits until she is out the door before sitting down to speak.

"Hinata, Kiba came back late last night. He reported directly to Emperor Sasuke and it seems in the South there is an outbreak of fever. I don't think it will reach here though. So unfortunately the Emperor wants to postpone any decisions yet."

His eyes look nervous. "The Emperor is brilliant, a genius and tragically unprepared." He smiles meekly up at me, I can tell that he wants some inside help. "I know that the outbreak is in the South, but maybe you can mention it to Consort Sakura. I'm sure she would like to help."

"Of course I can." I give him my best reassuring smile.

"I also think your ankle is okay. Nothing like playing Cuju though and if it still hurts just sit down for a bit. Today is the last day. I'm sorry to give you a burden."

"It is no burden. It is for the good of our Nation as a whole. I am honored." I bow from my bed and he does the same quickly.

Once he leaves my sister takes his place on the bed. She gives me a sly smile. Her hair was down, ready to be braided down her back for bed. She stretches out and again looks at me with knowing eyes.

"He's close to you. After all these years he doesn't forget my sister."

"Do you think I'm that forgettable?" I laugh easily. I know she's hinting for some sign of scandal. That is all Ayame and Hanabi live for at the moment. Since I've been useless, according to Ino she sees them snooping with their peers.

"Of course not. But you're the Emperor's wife and that doesn't scare him away at all. He's even asking for favors."

"They're not real favors Hanabi, it's for the good of the country, of our country and what would you have done? You enjoy Shino's visits too."

"Yes, but I can. I need to get married eventually right?" Hanabi laughs easily. She's going to be 15 in the Spring.

"Not anytime soon." She rolls over careful of my leg to snuggle with me.

"Do you love your husband?"

"I suppose I do." But in my heart I know that I don't. I have respect for him, admiration and he is attracted. He is an honorable man who's setting up to the throne under dangerous circumstances. He is a hardworking and shows affection to his wives his own way.

Hanabi doesn't believe me and she turns around, still she has my arm around hers. I don't know what else to say to comfort her so we slip into sweet.

Walking around with Sakura in her private gardens is a nice change. Emi and her own maid carry a light parasol to keep us from tanning. Eunuchs are around, taking care of the plants and feeding the koi fish.

"Soon the water will freeze and they don't be here anymore. I've never been to a place so cold before."

She dips her hand in and let the fish nimble gently on her fingers. Consort Sakura always looks so fresh and sweet. It is very obvious she is from the South and is already wearing a rather heavy, yet bright cloak. Her eyes are painted with a black with a bright purple line above it. Something only common in the Southern parts of our Nation.

"Snow is very beautiful. When it snows, think as a blanket of pure white hope. Winter is coming. May we please talk about something that concerns me?"

"Of course Hinata, you don't need to ask."

"Imperial Doctor Shino, he told me that there was a fever outbreak in the South."

"That sounds terrible. I'll Sasuke about it tonight? Okay? Hinata you really shouldn't worry yourself with these tasks. Just take things easy. It's getting cold, let's go inside for some tea."

We walk arm in arm, her light sunny fragrance uplifts my spirits. Talking down the path we see Ino and she sees us and walks up with pure confident radiating off of her. She stops in front of us and Ino and I bow to each other simply, while she lowers herself for Sakura.

"What are you doing around here?"

"Emperor Sasuke has asked me to prepare supper for him. I was on my way to the kitchens to personally over see how the food was coming along." She says smugly, her eyes were barely concealing her confidence.

"I wish you good luck." Sakura says with forced kindness. She doesn't seem angry but more annoyed and then turns to me. "Hinata we should have supper together in my palace."

"Of course."

I bow back to Ino who looks a little surprised. Her lips were pursed but her eyes never lost the superior gleam.

Throughout the rest of the night the meal comes and go without any word about Ino. Sakura seems completely at ease. Her shoulders relax, her posture is straight, not crooked or lazily slumped over and her voice never wavers. Her happiness and energy is very natural. I think it's because she knows that marrying an Emperor might result in another wife or multiple wives, concubines and pleasure servants. However she doesn't seem to be worried about her status here either. As a Consort with a child coming on the way, I would have expected someone in a similar position to try and gain more favor and power. Maybe there is no need because she is the highest ranking and elder wife to begin with. But Sakura doesn't come off as that manipulative.

Hanabi leads me out and Emi walks before us carrying a lit lantern. It is getting a little chilly now and I feel a little disappointed in myself for not bringing a cloak. So we walk briskly, all of us are feel the chill, especially with the wind.

I slip into my side of the palace quietly, I can hear Emperor Sasuke and Ino moaning the night away and my cheeks burn with shame.

A women is brought to the Emperor – to be his true wife she is given the honor of loving him there first. The Emperor should never just come to us excepting something like that without some sort of mutual respect.

The night turns sour for me and my servants who all look at each other wondering to say the words I thought allowed. Instead we quickly get into our own beds and throw our covers over our ears. Falling asleep once there is nothing but the pleasant sound of the breeze.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I'm so sorry about this delayed chapter but someone very close to me passed away. One of my sorority sisters who I was very close with expectedly passed away and it has been very hard to deal with. I'm feeling much better now, but I'm sorry for this inconvenience.

Point of View – Noble Lady Ino – Autumn

Word Count: 1756

Published: 5/25/15

Estimated Next Chapter: 6/2/15

I don't even open my eyes, I can still feel the warmth of his body next to me. His breaths match mine as if they were in synch all night and his skin feels warm against mine. I smile to myself thinking about the night we shared together. After some drinks he was quite eager to come to me and I was so willing. He was so handsome, a little unsure of himself but once he let me take the lead everything seemed to work just fine.

I roll over softly so that my bare body is spooning his own and I wrap my arm effortlessly across his. He doesn't wake up at all and it must have been a very unusual night for him. I can see Consort Sakura denying him and keeping him from alcohol. She can be so uptight about such things. When I was at home I drank with my male cousins' bottle for bottle.

I open my eyes and I see hi black hair, tangled from last night it stills in all sorts of odd ways. When I look over and see the sun already peeking through I know I should wake him up. Kissing his ear playfully he moves a little before opening his eyes as I run my hand through his hair.

"Ino?" He seems a little at odds with himself and rolls over to face me. His eyes still dark and sharp but his voice seems to waver. "What did we do last night?"

I raise him an eyebrow. I did not expect Sasuke to handle his alcohol so poorly. I smile sweetly at him though and I move to sit up. Naked I can tell his eyes wander over my form before he quickly pulls down to cover me up.

"Do you have no shame?" He seems a little confused. "Ino, what we did was wrong?"

"I don't see anything wrong with what we did." I nuzzle against his chest and I feel his arms over my body.

"All women are selected and sent to me beforehand. I don't just appear, this was dishonorable." He explains, but much more gently.

"Why don't you call me tonight?"

"You're not sore?"

"It doesn't matter." I say dismissively. Instead I gaze into his eyes and hold I there, he seems to very fond of my appearance.

"You're very beautiful."

I blush, the heat rising to my cheeks I know that it will only further please him. I lose his gaze however when he untangles himself from me to get up. He hands me pajamas and starts to quickly get dressed.

"I should leave before anyone finds out. I"ll call for you tonight." He says quickly before rushing out.

I pull over the top and pant son before I start to quickly move the sheets around. I really don't see the point, I'm sure everyone will know before lunch is served. Servants are so gossipy. It's sweet that he wants to go the traditional and _boring_ route though. I relax with the pillows, looking at my nails and letting myself go limp.

My own mind is a little hazy but I don't mind. Instead I let it wander and think about what I'll write to my Father and how I will promise him that my rank will only increase from here on out. For family, although it is always assumed we will lose our loyalty I am no pawn.

When my maids scurry around me, sneaking glances amongst each other I don't yell at them, instead I let my favorite lady, Nana tend me to as she helps me dip into a bath of warm water. The soft blue tiles reflect the lovely clear waters and the steam that rises in the ceiling helps the relaxing atmosphere. Hinata and I share these baths but she rises early and probably won't be around.

Nana waits by the edge for me as I stretch out and swim a little. Her eyes following my every move I know she is curious. The hickeys on my body mark my otherwise perfect complexion. But I'm not going to gossip with lowly servants, they'll find out later when I feel like telling them.

That's when I see Hinata come in, her sister Hanabi is right by her heals.

"Hinata." I greet her casually with a little surprise.

Hinata always looks very composed and doesn't seem disturb and unsettle by my markings at all. Her don't even wander but she takes her time coming in.

"Ino." She says respectfully, her hair is braided into a crown above the water.

"How have you been? It was so dreadful to have to entertain Consort Sakura without you."

I've already complained quite a bit to her while she was in her room for a few days but I am enjoying the more private moments with Hinata, by friend. I can't help but still feel a little privileged that her, for all the times an Uchiha Emperor has been on the throne – the Hyugas – have never held the position of Empress. Or anything of higher rank, for some reason the bloodline makes it very hard to hold a pregnancy.

Although this does very little for the Hyugas far reaching wealth and prestige.

"I hope you guys will find comfort in each other soon. It will help balance and bring peace to the Inner Palaces." She says so kindly to me, it makes me almost rethink my dislike for the Consort. But then I am reminded of the good fortune I had last night and instead I feel more confident.

"Soon I will be a Consort." I wiggle my eyebrows at her charmingly. But she just giggles in the water.

"I sure you will. You're quite loud together. A pair of mandarin ducks? No more like a pair of squawking geese." She laughs and I do too.

"Is that why you're so late at rising today?"

"I'm sure that is the case." She says her eyes are calm though and there are no bags of dark marks. She still looks so refreshed and lovely.

"I am going to get out. Are we still having lunch together?"

"Of course, Consort Sakura will be there too, so hide those marks." She says quickly. Before watching me leave.

Nana does my hair so that it falls on the markings of my neck but I refuse to have them caked with make-up. I don't want to be _scandalous_ but I wouldn't mind creating a little havoc. The high collar she fits me in though quickly hides them, you could still see them if someone is looking though.

I stay still while she paints my face in silence, which is why I like Nana so much. She doesn't try to create noise when it's no needed. When she is finished I quickly eat some breakfast together. When I see Emperor Sasuke make his way to my Palace my hearts leaps. He's dressed very differently that before and his hair is clean and combed through.

When he reaches I wonder quickly make a dash for him.

He smiles up at me, but holds his hand out to help me down the stairs, he looks at me approvingly before leaning down.

"I want to tell Hinata not to tell anyone. I'm glad to see you covered up." He says sweetly. He looks at the braids before walking up the stairs with me.

My arm around his I lead him to Hinata's side and return to my own breakfast. When I sit down I pick a little more at the food before letting them take the plate away. I cannot wait for tonight. When he calls me and the entire Palace can know of our growing relationship. I child on the way, with more to come and a promising future seems so likely. I know that it can always change. For now I realize that it will not. At least for tonight he is coming for sure.

When I see him leaving I'm a little sad he doesn't come to me, but I keep a brave face. I don't want the servants to smell the disappointment instead I relax and read a little until lunch comes around.

Going to lunch was awkward. It was clear that Hinata didn't tell Sakura and she was clueless. She kept rambling about her baby and I really wanted to say something but I held my tongue. Hinata nods and is very easy going but if I knew my chances of having a baby were very slim I would have told Consort Sakura to keep her joy contained.

I felt a little bad, it seemed that Hinata was really interested as we sipped tea. She talks about baby names and the future, always looking ahead. Even though the first time she meet Sasuke was whe it was concerning myself and him. It's tragic. I'm always curious why the Uchiha's insist on having Hyuga's as wives. I'm sure Banner Lord Hiashi wouldn't be opposed to having his daughters' home.

Finally when it's appropriate for me to take my leave I rush out. I have all my maids clear my closets to look for something that Sasuke would like and after a lot of outfit changes I settle on a dark red. I almost look like a bride and but more dangerous. My eyes are heavily lined with khol and the simple clear gloss that Nana put on my lips tone down the sexy look so people won't ask questions.

When supper is brought out I remind myself that even if this food is delicious, looking like a pig is anything but so I nimble on a few things here and there a drink lots of tea. I also make sure I wear the sweetest of perfumes. I am careful with what jewelry I wear and I even contemplate not wearing any all. However I can't bring myself to at least not having the dropped pearl tear earrings that were part of my gifts.

When I am called I was already ready and being lifted in a high seat made me feel superior. Hinata came out to wave good bye, her smiling face warms my heart and I wish she would have had a good husband.

We fall into bed so easily. Soft and in comfort he is so much more at ease once we finished. He rolls over to fall asleep, he must be too tired to talk.

I fall asleep smiling. Now Consort Sakura will know.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am horrible and this is taking forever, I know and I'm very sorry.

Chapter 3: Veiled Regrets

Point of View: Consort Sakura Haruno - Autumn

Word Count: 2389

Published: 3/20/16

Sasuke has been Ino almost every day for the past couple of weeks. Every time she greets me in the morning I can tell her respect is slipping and her façade of being a simple wife is leaving her. I am amazed she has not demanded Sasuke all day too. Sasuke comes to sit with me as he pours over government documents. When he was a Prince we would study together, I was always very good as such work and he valued my opinion.

"Sasuke, have you heard anything from back home?" He looks up from his work and frowns a little.

"Nothing that should worry you. They had a small disease running around. But it will soon cool down, even in the south and the bugs that are spreading it will soon die. Till then, I have sent a few doctors over. I do not want to send out too many, not with you pregnant." He answers honestly, but I can tell he is hiding something.

"I am just concerned. My parent's letters are far and few, I was worried."

"There is no need to be alarmed." He says quickly. "You are with my child and we will build the world for them to grow in."

"A better world. I am sure of it."

He smiles at that, a private smile I hope that I only get to see. I worry now, there is so much pressure for us to have a son. When Itachi committed such a heinous act, he killed the heir. Such a sweet boy. We had not worried about it until we came into the palace. The push for wives quickly started when they learned I've never even been pregnant. They worried I wouldn't be able to and Sasuke, was in a rush to please and assert his power.

They should have waited a few more weeks. I would have been able to prove myself. Now I am in a battle with Ino and I am sure Hinata will one day rise to the occasion. Both girls are beautiful and my efforts to be friendly can only go so far. Every time I fall asleep alone at night I wonder where my husband is.

I wonder if he feels regret also.

"Sakura, I want to spend the night with you tonight. Is that okay?" He asks through his bangs.

"Of course." I say softly. I don't want to lose him. Not forever at least.

I go my separate ways when it is time for the council to come in and I walk around the gardens with my maids. I feel so alone here and although it has been months since we came here, I can feel myself being pulled South.

I see Naruto talking to Banner Lord Shino, the two of them are in deep conversation and then Banner Lord Shino takes his lead to go into the council. Naruto stays outside, but I am sure he speaks to Sasuke often.

"Naruto." I call out to him. I wave to catch his attention quickly.

"Sakura." The maid behinds tsks softly and I wave my hand harshly down to show her behavior is not needed.

"Leave us." I demand quickly as Naruto comes closer and they back off quickly. I have no patience for the gossip that the maids continue to spread and my threats for secrecy have fallen to death ears. I take his arm that he holds out to me and we begin to walk farther into the bushes.

Naruto has really grown up.

"Naruto, you should be thinking about marriage. Am I right?"

He sighs heavily. I have known for most of my life that Naruto has loved me. I also loved him at one point. But then Sasuke had to get married and in a world wind of events we did. The three of us were so close and we didn't want Sasuke to marry the other. We gave up on what we could have had. I long for Naruto to forget his feelings for me.

"I am sure that I will meet someone. For now, I am in no rush. I just want this passing of the power to go smoothly."

"So thoughtful of you. You really did grow up." I smile up at him and he looks down at me.

"The child, what are you naming him?"

"Sasuke has only picked a name for a girl, Sarada and he think Ichigo is a fine name."

"Ichigo is fine."

"I think Baruto is a nice name."

"Because it rhymes with mine."

"Something like that."

Naruto takes me back home, I know he shouldn't be allowed too but no questions me. I am the only one pregnant and people do not want to upset me. I eat alone. Hinata asked if I wanted company this morning, but I passed on it. I was not feeling well this morning and now maybe want the company, but I also know she is now with Ino. When Sasuke comes in for the night he cradles me in his arms and we cuddle. Although Sasuke would never admit this I know he likes the feeling of being with me. He takes a breath of air that tickles my neck and whispers into my ear.

"You smell of home."

I want to respond we are home, but this place will not be home. Instead I turn around to face him and he gently touches my belly. Although his face is still emotionless I can tell he's thinking. He looks so cool. He was always so cool and I adored as a child to be with him, especially when he was sparring with Naruto or on the rare visits, with Itachi. He was so calm and determined.

I wonder if he thinks the same of me. I know that I am pretty, but I cannot help to compare myself to the two new beauties and while I grow fat they will still be fresh.

Not many words are exchanged. We don't need them. However I sometimes want to talk to Sasuke, about my insecurities. I know this will only cause his grief. He used to be troubled with the possibility of marrying others, but now I am sure he has some to terms with it. A Haruno as Empress? There is simply no way. An empress has to be from the eight banners. I do not want it to be Ino and I pray often for her to be childless. However Hinata and Sasuke show no feeling of love or even like. They respect each other from a distant often only politely talking to one another.

I know that Hyuga's often marry outside the family only to end up childless. Hinata hasn't mentioned it yet and doesn't seem too concerned. I can't help but feel that Hinata wants a child though. She is engaged in conversation about children and wants to name them. Yet she makes no move to mention the thought of her own children. Sometimes I believe that the Hyuga's are cursed, their bloodline so pure and untouched that they do not want mixed children of their own. However men do not seem to have a problem with their own wives.

I worry because when they sent the message out to the Hyuga's Hiashi, their Clan's Leader sent a letter explaining that Hinata was engaged to Neji, a branch member. Neji is the girl's eldest cousin and he is often seen as the logical choice as next Clan's leader. I am sure they must have loved one another. However the elders of the Uchiha clan were steadfast and little Hanabi was too young to be considered. Neji was sent away from the Palace a few weeks before Hinata's arrival, he is currently in the South over seeing Sasuke's wishes. I remember Neji, he was a lot like Sasuke. Strong and silent, black hair and white skin but he had white eyes. Sharp and unmoving.

I fall asleep listening to Sasuke's heartbeat and his arms wrap around me in the night. When we wake up, Sasuke is still lying still next to me. I like waking up before him because I get to see him at his weakest and more vulnerable. When he does wake up he quickly moves to dress, but stays to have breakfast with me.

"Sasuke, I am curious about what you think of Hinata."

Sasuke looks surprised. He puts his chopsticks down and he stares at me trying to read me.

"Hinata is your friend isn't she? I am glad she is good to you." He says rather safely. I try to hold my smile and keep my face firmly still as to not give myself away. I want Sasuke's opinion of her.

"I am curious what you think of her, when your beloved Mother was alive she was good friends with the Hyuga matriarch." He sits back thoughtfully. Empress Mikoto was beloved and Sasuke always spoke of her fondly. Mikoto resided in the South often with Sasuke while Itachi was with his Father here. Mikoto traveled often and was a very healthy and strong woman. The pride of her family.

"I remember Hinata as a child. But very vaguely it was a long time ago."

"Tell me more about her."

"I think it is something you should talk to her about."

He ends that conversation and swiftly moves to other things. Before he leaves though he lingers back. He wants to see how Ino and Hinata treat me so he will be at the morning greeting. He sits next to me and I wait for Hinata and Ino to come. They often come together living in the same palace.

Hinata looks rather beautiful today, plain but beautiful in a way that doesn't draw attention to herself but rather her poise. Her hair is always done expertly by her eyes and today is no different, braids of various strands are in a bun with a few of them out giving her a very exotic look. Ino however is always dressed to outdo. She wears a bright purple garment and green pants. Her hair has more golden clips that normally appropriate. When she sees Sasuke she bows lower than normal and smiles up at him.

Hinata greets the same humble way as she always does and only bows again to Sasuke. There are eight seats, for each of the banner's wives, but there are others as well. The Hyuga's sit the closest to the Empress and Hinata stands waiting for my orders but Ino stands in the front and raises her hand daintly to speak.

"Beautiful sister, do I have permission to speak?" Ino says delicately as if she a frail flower too beautiful for even the wind.

"Yes." I say bluntly. Lowering my hand to allow Hinata and Ino to sit, except Ino does not sit. Her maid holds her arm and lowers her to kneel.

"I called for an imperial doctor this morning, for I have been feeling ill in the mornings. He says that I am pregnant. If we trust his word as I trust my body, I believe this is an appropriate time to tell everyone who is here." She doesn't look smug, but I am sure she is. Hinata quickly gets up and bows to Ino and Sasuke and then I with her congratulations. My throat tighten and I look at Sasuke. He looks rather please and goes to help Ino up to her seat.

"This is an exciting time for our families. I am proud and excited for both. I hope your child is an honorable and good sibling to Sakura's and that our family grows only in harmony. Sakura's child will be the guiding light and yours will be the support that pushes it forward. We are blessed completely."

I want to laugh at Ino. Her child is the support. Mine will lead, Sasuke is telling her that mine will always be first. I look towards Hinata who understands this as well and bows quickly, Ino is silent as she sits but smiles politely enough to go unnoticed.

I go towards Sasuke and he reaches out for me holding my hand in his. Hinata smiles softly, but I cannot help but to think where her position will lie now. The rest of the meeting goes as plan and Sasuke refuses to leave with Ino, who I am sure is disappointed, but Hinata swiftly leaves with her, leaving Sasuke with me.

We go back to my main apartment and he smiles at me softly. He tells me that he is proud of me for handling everything so smoothly and how much he cannot wait for our child. I wonder if he is done with Ino now that he has impregnated her. He leaves before lunch to have it with some of his advisers and promises to return some time later today.

Hinata and I have lunch together, Ino stays in her own palace. Hinata tells me it is because Ino is far too tired to come and eat with us. I believe it is because Sasuke did not shower her with praise.

"I am worried that Ino is hasty with her announcement." Hinata tells me softly, so that the maids cannot hear. "I worry all the time that Ino is too headstrong." Hinata murmurs softly. She sees more of that Ino does because of where they live.

I know some of the things. Ino got Sasuke drunk so that he would have sex with her in an untraditional and not honorable way. That Sasuke visits often because of Ino's demands. Ino is full of demands and I am sure she will rise in standing, at least the same as I. I am worried that if I have a daughter and not a son that Sasuke will allow Ino to pass me. That is something I cannot allow. Even if I have a daughter, so must she. I almost want a son, because no son of mine will be emperor. The elders hate me and they would prefer Ino as Empress. I will not live with that.


End file.
